Destinos Entrelaçados
by aya yuuhi
Summary: Um reencontro após um tragico acidente.


_Amo InoxGaara! _

_>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> _

_Capitulo 1: De volta para casa_

Estava um belo dia em konoha, quando um jovem ruivo (muito lindo e gostoso) adentrou a floricultura, onde trabalhava uma bonita loira, de olhos azuis e um corpo perfeito.

Gaara: Será q vc podia me ajudar?

Ino falava enquanto cuidava das flores: Sim o q deseja? Ela se vira Gaara, é vc? Nossa quanto tempo, diga o q veio fazer aqui?

Gaara: Vim encomendar algumas flores para o casamento de minha irmã.

Ino: Temari vai se casar?

Gaara: Sim, vc não sabia? Ela vai se casar com Shikamaru, daqui a 1 mês. Vc realmente não sabia?

Ino: É q eu estava de viagem, cheguei ontem e ainda não deu tempo de falar com o pessoal, mas fico muito feliz por eles. Bom q tipo de flores vc quer?

Gaara lhe entrega uma lista: Estas.

Ino: Ta, pode deixar q vou ajeitar somente as mais bonitas para eles.

Gaara Vai em direção a porta: A propósito, brigado!

Ino sorri, Gaara dá um sorriso sem graça e vai em bora

Ino: "Ele está diferente, mais bonito, ainda seco, mas mesmo assim diferente, é eu fiquei muito tempo longe"

Ino fora viajar depois da morte de seus pais em um acidente de avião, ela não conseguira ficar em konoha, devido as lembranças e decidiu viajar, ficou quase 4 anos fora, na ksa de uma tia em Londres

_Por errar apenas a resposta, todos os dias recebia uma punição  
Não tão longo assim, os dias intermináveis acabaram  
Agora aos poucos posso livremente sorrir e chorar nos meus sonhos  
Posso ter a sensação de amar  
_

Sakura passeava pelas ruas de Konoha, quando em choque viu a floricultura aberta

Sakura: "Não acredito q Ino vendeu a floricultura" – Pensou em quanto entrava. Com licença.

Ino: Sakura! – Se levando de trás do balcão –

Sakura –abraçando-a: Ino, quanto tempo, q bom te ver, achei q tivesse vendido a floricultura.

Ino: Não, nunca, vc sabe q ela é muito especial pra mim.

Sakura: É eu sei, e como vc está?

Ino: Estou levando, bem melhor agora, ai, estava com saudades.

Sakura: Nem fala amiga, tenho tanta coisa pra te contar, mas me diz como é Londres?

As duas ali ficaram conversando durante horas

Sakura: Bom, agora eu tenho q ir, pq vc não aparece lá em ksa mais tarde, nós vamos fazer uma seção cinema.

Ino: Nós quem?

Sakura: Eu, meu gato e a galera.

Ino: Okay.

Sakura: Te espero as 20h.

Ino: "Ela tbm mudou bastante, quem diria Sakura e Sasuke, é finalmente ele deu o braço a torcer".

_Mais rápido do que a mudança de estação do ano  
O mundo mudaria  
Seria estranho nós não mudarmos_

_Certamente o motivo para você se tornar forte  
Seria, portanto, para que em qualquer momento  
Pudesse olhar para o futuro sorrindo_

Mais tarde na casa de Sakura

- Campainha

Sakura: Já vou, oi meu amor – Selinho –

Sasuke: Oi, já ta tudo pronto?

Sakura: Quase, hoje a galera vai ter uma surpresa.

Sasuke: O q?

Sakura: Daqui a pouco vc vai saber. – Indo pra cozinha –

Ino só mantivera contato com Sakura, sua melhor amiga, em todos aqueles anos

- Campainha

Sakura: Sasu, atende ai!

Sasuke: Ta – abrindo a porta – chega ai galera.

- Entram Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara, Ten Ten, Hinata, Temari.

Naruto: Vamos soltar logo esse filme.

Sakura – da cozinha - : Espera, falta alguém.

Todos menos Gaara?

- Campainha

Ten: Deixa q eu atendo – Abrindo a porta – AHHHHHH!!!!

Ino: Sou tão feia assim?

Ten: Ino!! Eu não sabia q... quando foi q... ai, me dá um abraço, q saudade.

- Ela entra

Todos menos Gaara, de novo: Ino!!

Gaara: Bom te ver de novo.

Temari: De novo?

Gaara: Foi lá na floricultura dela q eu encomendei as flores pro seu casamento.

Temari: E vc não me disse nada – abraça Ino.

Sasuke: Senta ai.

Hinata – abraçando-a: Estou tão feliz em te ver.

Naruto: Vc sumiu depois do...

Neji – dando um soco em naruto: Calado.

- Os olhos de Ino se enchem de água – Tudo bem.

_Algum dia se alguém importante como você  
Me trazer alegria que me faça até chorar  
Será o suficiente para me fazer feliz  
Agora a voz que soa do coração  
Com incontáveis obrigados  
Não faz outra coisa a não ser pronunciá-los_


End file.
